Big Girl Now
by PrincessJaded
Summary: This is a Mimato LEMON, plain and simple. My first so be gentle. They meet at a club, have some fun, and then we find out it was more than that.


**So hi. Uh, this story is _WAY_ different from any I've ever written before. Right off the back I'm going to tell you that _THIS IS A LEMON_! Please do not read it if you are too young for this.**

**This story contains _EXPLICIT_ content, foul language, and things that should never be repeated in civil conversation. **

**I don't feel like I need to explain myself but I was thought it might be nice, I just wanted to challenge myself. Please I beg of you nicely...DO NOT FLAME ME!!!!**

**Moving on, this is dedicated Sincere Friendship. She has helped me out so much on this story and she beta read. THANK YOU FOR YOU'RE HELP AND ENCOURAGEMENT.**

**DISCLAIMER: PrincessJaded does not own Digimon or anything actually.**

* * *

**_Big Girl Now_**

* * *

She walked into the crowded club. It was jam packed with people searching for that one thing to quell their lust. The beat thumped loudly, causing the floor beneath her to vibrate, mirroring the excitement in her.

Her cinnamon locks were curled and swaying with every step she took. Her body was wrapped tightly in what would have been the little black dress, but little didn't even begin to describe this particular garment. It barely covered her most valuable assets. A thick silver belt accentuated the hour glass figure she now had. Smokey makeup adorned her eyes; black mascara elongated her thick lashes, a rabid lust was simmering in the brown depths. Her lips glimmered in the club lights, plump and juicy, dying for somebody to taste them. Silver bangles glittered on her wrists and hung from her ear lobes. Her pale skin gleamed in the colorful luminosity.

He watched her slither her way through the throngs of people. The alcohol that trickled down his parched throat fueled the fire in him as his eyes followed the vixen. The blue pools hardened with the cardinal desire that had enveloped every inch of him, including his throbbing manhood. She was in trouble from the moment she walked into the club and she didn't even know.

The beat picked up and she found herself dancing with a random stranger, grinding her pelvis against him, fingers twirling in his brown hair. A hungry fire deep within her was begging her to take this guy home. His feelings were probably mutual; he groped her ass tightly and pushed a knee against her center. A low moan escaped from her mouth as he lowered his lips to her throat and began to ravage her. Her head tipped back and she caught sight of the sexy visitor at the bar.

He wore a tight black shirt that emphasized the rippling muscle of his arms and chest, leather pants that proved just how much of a man he really was. Her eyes traveled up to his face. He had high cheekbones and a chiseled jaw. Ivory skin that looked smooth as porcelain. His pale pink lips were wet as he ran his tongue over them. Then with enough intensity to startle her, the breath was caught in her throat as she locked eyes with the gorgeous mystery man. His eyes were a deep shade of ocean blue. Icily they captured her full attention. The dancing stranger snarled as she violently shoved him away from her and made her way to the bar.

He took in the animalistic greed in her brown eyes, as she grew closer, and he noted the exact shade. They were light brown, like whiskey. Alcohol eyes and a sinful smirk greeted him as she took up the empty space next to him at the bar. He turned his head and examined her closely. Her breasts were round and full, deliciously almost falling out of the tight dress. It was black, clingy, and just about the shortest dress he'd ever laid eyes on. It somehow stretched down barely covering her nicely shaped ass.

"Care for a drink?" He asked her. She nodded and he ordered.

She glanced at the shot glass before her. With a wicked smirk she knocked back the drink, its fiery contents warming her insides to match the heat that was pooled around her core.

"You don't remember me do you?" She asked huskily.

"Should I?" He responded with a cocky tilt of the head.

"Well it was such a long time. I haven't seen you in about fifteen years."

That captured his undivided attention. He turned to look at her. The heart shaped face told him nothing. Her sleek cheekbones were shimmering from the makeup brushed on there. Her large eyes were familiar but he quickly shook off that notion. "I'm afraid I've never seen you."

"Oh, wrong answer," she kinked her eyebrow and her lips slipped into a half smile. "That's alright though. I'm a big girl now. Thanks for the drink, _Yama_." She winked and slid back into the throng of people.

His heart stopped. Only one girl had ever called him that. She was ten years old the last time he seen her, fifteen years later she would be twenty five.

"Mimi!" He shouted over the crowd.

He caught her in the middle of the horde. He placed his hands on her hips and slid them over the cool satin of her dress. Using his grip on her waist he pulled her ass against his want. A small yelp of surprise slipped through her lips and a cocky smirk spread across his face.

The bass was pounding, matching the constant thrumming of her heart as she ground her rear against him. He held onto her tighter, trying to get as close as he possibly could. The fabric separating their slightly sweaty bodies was becoming unbearable. He growled deeply; a primal sound that meant he wanted one thing for this woman. The gyrations of their hips sent electric sparks through him.

She turned to face him, a scintillating glint to her whiskey orbs. Her voice was rich with need and husky with determination. "Follow me."

"No!" He snarled back. He wanted her right then and there.

"You're loss." She slyly pushed him away from her body and slipped through the dancers.

She continued her walk toward the back of the club, ignoring his angry calls over the music. She ventured deep into the bowels of the club. Passing people locked in heated kisses, fondling each other and eagerly pushing their bodies into the shadows. Her luscious black stilettos stepped one after another in a straight line, causing her hips to sway dangerously.

He stalked after her, like a beast desperately craving his next meal. She wasn't going to go anywhere. Somehow, Matt felt it was wrong to be following her. Still the deviously sexy woman who was the object of his desire seemed to pull him. It was in the way her hair shined, the way her ass moved, the curves of her hips, and the glint of light that reflected off of her pale skin.

She pushed open a set of double doors and found herself in an empty restroom. The sound of the doors swinging open behind her caused her to look up. The large mirror before her reflected her own image, as well as the delectable male in front of the doors.

A mouth-watering sensation rippled through her body. It extended from her head to her toes and then back up again. It was a greedy feeling, a reminder of what she'd come for this night. Oh, yes, she'd come here for one reason, and one reason alone. It didn't matter who else came into this room, she was going to get what she wanted.

He sidled up to her and yanked a small leather jacket from her shoulders. The exposed skin underneath begged for him to have a taste. His mouth salivated with the thought of this heavenly treat. His fingers found their way into her hair as he pushed her against the sink. Trapped between the marble sink and Matt's chiseled body, she gasped as his long appendages curled up in her locks and he yanked her head back.

His mouth locked onto the curve of her neck and he began to suck lightly, his tongue dancing circles over her skin. The growing lust within him was beginning to become uncontainable, and his growing erection twitched. It didn't help his restrain that she was moaning and molding her body into his.

He slid his hands down her body. First finding her breasts, the firm mounds with the rosy hardened buds, Matt kneaded them between his large hands and pinched the sensitive nipples through the dress. His hand roamed over the plains of her stomach and followed the arcs of her hips. Finally he reached the end of the tight garment, scrunched it, wrinkling the delicate fabric, and pulled it up. Jerking the fabric higher, he rubbed his fingers over her dampened panties. She shuddered, the anticipation thrilling her beyond belief.

Satisfied that she was ready, he slipped his fingers into the band of lace. Pushing her closer to the marble, Matt slightly hunched her over, his body moving to cover hers. The feel of his cock pressed against her back added to the sensation. His hand plunged into the center of her heat. Her breath rattled as she sighed into his touch. The roughness of his fingers gliding over her lips sent tendrils of shivers down her spine. It was torturous the way he toyed with her.

Mimi tilted her head back and rested it against his strong shoulder. Her hazy eyes found their way to the mirror and the reflection that met her eyes only seemed to intensify her yearning. He looked up at their scandalous position, his lip curled and he dipped a finger between the soft petals of her femininity. She yelped at the sensation, his calloused finger roaming over the collection of nerve endings that were hidden beneath the thin membrane of pink flesh. Rhythmically, he swiveled his finger, causing Mimi to moan and grip the sides of the sink tightly. Exchanging his finger for the coarse pad of his thumb, Matt dipped his fingers into her balmy heat.

Her eyes rolled back and she screamed, releasing a wave of pure pleasure that coursed through her. Matt's gruff smile widened. "Was that for me?"

Nodding her head furiously, Mimi spun to face him, effectively removing his fingers from the depths of her desire. Her arms snaked around his neck. She drew him toward her, her plump lips dying to taste him. He claimed her mouth as their lips met. The warm tickle of his tongue slid over her lips pleading for entry and her mouth opened, greedily accepting his venturing tongue. It became a battle for dominance, a war they were both trying to win. His hands held her face tightly, allowing her little room to escape. Finally being overcome by his craving, Mimi fell into the kiss, trying to push herself even closer to him. He searched every inch of her mouth, relishing in the gratification they were both receiving.

Roughly Matt pushed her away again and plunged down. His mouth found her thighs. He made butterfly kisses along them as he moved higher toward the juncture. Finally finding the place he'd been so meticulously working at, he devoured her. Mimi's body shuddered and convulsed, the intensity was so riveting she couldn't keep her balance. Matt pulled one of her legs up and draped it over his shoulder. That only added to the pleasure. His tongue glided up and down between her folds. He sucked lightly on her clit while his fingers pumped her for all she was worth. Gasping and nearly screaming, her nails dug into his scalp as his fingers were replaced with his tongue. Matt greedily lapped up her juices, the scent intoxicating him more than the alcohol he'd drank and the taste driving him rabid.

Mimi's hips bucked wildly as she tried to hold steady. His hands squeezed her ass, drawing her even closer to his waiting mouth. White lights popped in the back of her mind and she screamed his name, her body shaking terribly. It was absolutely incredible.

Matt lowered her leg and stood up. His licked his fingers sensually and then crushed his lips to hers. Mimi's hands worked their way into his silky hair. She pulled it slightly as she moved her lips from his. Her mouth trailed hot kisses across his jaw line as she neared his ear. She nibbled on his lobe. The fluidity of her movements as her lips fluttered and her hands roamed made Matt tremble in need. Her fingers worked their way under his shirt and her nails raked over his hard chest.

Dear Lord it was becoming too much. Matt's member twitched painfully as she ran her nails over the bulge. It was really nearing the point of being painful. Then she tugged him free of his belt. The zipper slid down without his knowledge. The feel of her palm touching his flesh caused him to bolt upright. He no longer leaned against her; he stood against a stall, biting back the urge to moan.

With perfect balance, she knelt down, coming to eye level with the hard on Matt was very proud of. Her animalistic smile told him she wouldn't hesitate.

She licked the tip, swirling her tongue around him and licked away the globule of pre-cum. Her hand worked up and down his shaft and she sucked lightly on the head. It was erotic for both of them and Mimi found her other hand groping feverishly at her breasts. The heat from her mouth and the suckling sensations made his eyes roll back. Matt's head rolled backwards and rested against the red toilet stall door. Her mouth consumed him and he gripped her hair tightly. He pushed her head down harder on him and the slight tickle of her tonsils met his dick.

That was the final straw; Matt tugged at her hair causing her head to pull off of him in mid suction. She stared at him innocent and doe-like, perfectly oblivious to his craving. He snarled and brutally hauled her to her feet and slammed her against the very stall he'd just been using as a support.

Matt's lips once again captured Mimi's. She panted heavily, her lungs yelling for air, but she couldn't let go. She had to have him. His lips left hers and he stared deeply into her eyes. His azure orbs were misted over and a storm was waging in their depths, like the treacherous waters of the ocean. Mimi's whiskey irises were glazed and she licked her plump dry lips in anticipation. It was too much, this moment of stillness needed to end. She gulped and the words slipped through her mouth breathlessly. "Fuck me."

Matt heard her barely audible command and willingly obliged.

He bent down quickly and grabbed the back of her knees with either hand. Mimi found her body lifted off of the ground and her left leg slung over his right shoulder. His hand came down to her milky thighs and he tore the lacy piece of lingerie in half, ripping it open at the crotch. She braced herself for what was to come and rested one hand on his shoulder while the other twisted itself into the back of his messy head.

He entered her slowly, not wanting to cause her any pain. Her heavenly walls adjusted to his leisure and she squeezed him firmly, a delighting gesture to say she was ready. He worked deliberately, his hips moving at a steady pace. But she was tight. She was so tight and gloriously warm. The slickness of her insides gave him the strength to push on. Harder, stronger, faster, deeper and deeper. With ever thrust he made, she drove her hips to meet his. It was wild, it was hungry, it was complete and utter erotica.

The curtain of her brown hair fell over his other shoulder and Matt leaned into her, bitting greedily on the supple curve of her breast. As much as he yearned to prolong this, to keep the insane passion going, his body was at its peak. He pulled away, almost completely out of her. His muscles ached, his mind reeled, and his cock was throbbing urgently.

Her scorching stare bore into him and in the most desirable husky tone he'd ever heard, she demanded, "Matt, make me cum!"

It was all he needed. Without warning, Matt reared his hips back and, with brute force, pounded into her core. Mimi's cry of ecstasy only fueled him. It was like all the fires of hell came alive in that moment. Her muscles squeezed and tightened around his cock, begging for more.

The final thrust brought them both to a mind altering state of bliss and pleasure.

"YAMA!!!"

The explosions ripped through them simultaneously, dragging the shattering scream from her and the panting grunts from him. They stood still in their position, their temperatures near fever pitch, chests heaving, eyes blinking furiously, hearts hammering, and smiles of satisfaction grazing their lips.

When their tremors subsided and their shallow breathing evened they came apart, a small yelp of pain slipped from Mimi when he pulled away. Matt smiled down at her and lightly planted a chaste kiss on her lips.

Mimi straightened her dress and threw her shredded underwear into a trash bin. She reapplied a new coat of shimmery gloss to her bruised lips and powdered her nose, all the while Matt stood by watching her.

They walked out of the bathroom hand in hand, her head resting against his shoulder.

"I told you it would be worth it," Matt said smugly.

"Yeah, yeah, pretty boy. Next time though, can you pick a fantasy that doesn't involve me dancing with a Tai lookalike or fucking you in a public restroom?" Mimi asked teasingly as they exited the club. She pulled the car keys out of Matt's pocket, "I'm driving."

"Fine, I could use the relaxation. Good show, love."

"You know I'm all for theatrics." She started the engine and her stiletto met the gas pedal. "It's my turn next!"

* * *

**Okay peoples...I know this was different, extremely different than my other stories.**

**Feel free to review if you like, I won't hold it against anyone if they did, just please do NOT flame. If you didn't like the story, I that's fine. Thank you.**


End file.
